


Find Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Geralt can smell his man from a mile away, M/M, Meet-Cute, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: He feels his slow heart beat a mite faster.He can taste his beloved's name forming on the tip of his tongue, but before he can speak it, the man stops abruptly, and turns around."Geralt."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 405





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much a fic of my internal monologue going,
> 
> Reincarnation fic with a bit of finding each other?
> 
> Reincarnation fic with a bit of finding each other, yes.

It was the smell that hit him first. 

Out of multitude of city scents, it was that one quick snatch of meadow grass and wood oil. Catching his attention like a snare, throwing him back to a time where mountains were the highest things around and superstition were all anyone would believe.

Geralt stops mid step, crashing into the morning commuters all heading to the Underground. He thinks someone must have sworn at him, but it only registers in some faraway part of his brain because he tilts his head, looking out into the sea of harried faces, and there it was again. 

Meadow grass.

Geralt can almost here the laughter. The sound like a babbling brook in the silence of a forest. Dappled sunlight catching in the blues of an eye that twinkles with happy mischief. 

And then, wood oil. 

Long nights spent under stars, in between the sheets of a backwater Inn, in each other's arms. Music that was a constant that never stopped. 

He moves before he can tell his heart to not hope. Geralt seeks the smell, changing course when it grows weaker, almost running when it grows stronger. Moving through the rush of bodies and sounds until he steps out into the wet February sun.

Geralt chases the scent down half of Charing Cross until he catches sight of a mop of dark hair walking a few metres in front of him. The man was slender in his dove grey coat, humming to some pop song that Geralt recognises from the radio, completely unaware of the world around him. 

He feels his slow heart beat a mite faster. 

He can taste his beloved's name forming on the tip of his tongue, but before he can speak it, the man stops abruptly, and turns around. 

"Geralt."

Blue eyes hold his gaze. That familiar twinkle sparking to life memories of a life loved and loved together an eternity ago. 

"_Geralt_!"

He catches the man when he flings himself into his arms. Burying his nose into his cheek, kissing his skin, breath coming out of him in a rush when he hears himself whisper, "Jaskier."

Laughter fills his head and oh, it really is him. Geralt surrenders himself to being pulled into the current of Jaskier curling him into a deep kiss that feels like home again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
